Thrown Together
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Dani seriously hated life sometimes. It was like a roller coaster, filled with ups and downs. But when she and the Teen Titans are thrown together on this whirl-wind adventure, Dani slowly realizes life DOESN'T hate her. At least not fully. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**I AM CRAZY!**

**Why else would I be writing a NEW story when I have a bunch other going?**

**BUT I CAN'T STOP! TO MANY PLOT BUNNIES, AND MY WRITING JOURNAL CAN'T HOLD IT ALL!**

**So, I'm typing it up! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… :( *goes and cries in corner***

**Post PP (for DP) and TIT (Teen Titans)**

"WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING?" Danny Fenton-Phantom, savior of Amity Park/the Ghost Zone/the world, yelled at his 'cousin' Danielle Fenton-Phantom.

Both Phantom's were in human form, which wasn't a problem since Danny had revealed himself to the world following the events of the Disasteroid. Afterward, Danny had taken his parents aside and explained how Danielle (or 'Dani') was actually his clone. His parents had immediately adopted her after finding out she was technically a Fenton, and once they learned her situation(*cough*homeless*cough*)

So, the two Danny's had become brother and sister by the time the one year anniversary of the Disasteroid incident rolled around. This meant that Danny was now 16, and Dani was 13.

Before we go back to the heated argument the two were having, let me the author explain what had happened in the last half hour:

Some new, unnamed ghost-hunter had attacked Danny while the famous halfa was patrolling his hometown over Amity Park with Dani by his side. Caught by surprised, Danny was brought down-quite painfully-in the middle of Amity Park Park. (Dani snickered as they had entered the park)

_-Flashback-_

_'Dani!' Danny had shouted. 'Get out of here! I got this!'_

_With that, Danny turned to face his new opponent and began to dodge and shoot blasts of powers._

_Dani opened her mouth to retort, then closed it quickly, coming up with a plan. Hiding in the tree branches of some random tree nearby, Dani watched her brother get hit more and more until one final blast to the chest sent Danny to the ground, creating a small crater._

_Danny didn't get up._

_A few feet away from the fallen hero, the unknown ghost hunter raised his or her gun and started up a high powered blast._

_"NO!" Dani scream and flew forward, using her body as a shield for her brother._

_The purple blast hit her square in the stomach where her costume separated, and Dani fell to her knees gasping from the pain. The smell of burning flesh told her that she was burned where she was hit. Dani couldn't tell how hurt she was, but she could hear ectoplasm falling to the ground telling her she was bleeding._

_"D-Danny." She croaked, all the pain evident in her voice._

_Danny began to stir, he too smelling what she was smelling. "Danielle? What's going…" Danny's mind clicked the pieces together when he saw his little sister on the ground in a ball cradling her stomach. "NO!"_

_Danny rolled his sister onto her back and gasped at what he saw._

_Let's just say that roadkill looked better then where the blast had hit Dani._

_Danny glanced up furiously to where the ghost-hunter had stood, but there was only empty space where the monster had been._

_"D-Danny, I'm okay. Really, bro, I'm fine." Dani assured her older brother and managed to get to her feet._

_"Wait, we have to bandage you at least." Danny argued, and pulled a roll of gauze from who-knows-where. "It'll at least help until we get to the hospital…"_

_There was a pause. Then Danny exploded._

_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_

_-Flashback-_

"uh, how about something along the lines of 'don't let Danny die!" Dani retorted.

Danny gripped his hair and pulled it a little. "I would've been FINE, Danielle!"

"No, you weren't! If I'm correct, you were UNCONSCIOUS before that last shot! And I told you to call me Dani! With an I!"

"Well, you didn't have to use your body! You could've used an ecto-shield!"

Dani realized Danny was right in that fact, but her pride wouldn't let her accept it. "You know, when someone saves your life, I thought you would at least THANK them!"

"I was saving Amity Park for almost a year before you came along, and they never thanked me! If all you care about is recognition and fame, then you don't know what it truly means to be a hero!"

His sister blinked, eyes filled with hurt. "What does that mean?"

Danny huffed angrily. "Do I have to spell it out for you? YOU. ARE. NOT. A. HERO!"

"ARGH! YOU'RE AN AGGRAVATING _JERK, _DANNY! FINE! BE THAT WAY! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE WITH ANYBODY WHO HAS AN EGO THE SIZE OF VLAD'S! SO YOU," Dani poked her brother hard in the chest. "CAN GO TO HADES FOR ALL I CARE!"

With that, Dani turned away and took off into the forest.

It took Danny a moment to register that she wasn't heading home, but by the time he followed her it was too late. Dani was gone.

And it was all Danny's fault.

_-Somewhere in the skies of Jump City-_

Dani's last couple of days had sucked.

REALLY sucked.

After dramatically leaving her brother (old habits die hard), Dani had flown to their house to grab weapons like the thermos, food, and a first-aid kit. After that, she had left Amity Park and headed towards the West Coast. Along the way she had run into some old 'friends'.

Speaking of friends, she was currently in the middle of a playdate with one.

"Get back here, Whelpette!" Skulker shouted, currently in jet-pack mode, flying after Dani.

"Why on earth would I 'get back here'?" Was Dani's witty retort as she swerved to avoid another ecto-net.

Besides the fact she was being hunted by Skulker-again-, Dani had no idea where she was. It's hard to pay attention to city signs when your dodging for your life.

"What is up with you, dude! Your almost up to 'Fruitloop' status!" Dani yelled as she went intangible to go through a building.

"Silence, ghost-child!" Skulker roared. "I _will _have your pelt on my wall!"

"Yep, he's a fruitloop." Dani muttered.

At that moment, the wind managed to blow one of Skulker's stray nets backwards, ensnaring her. It blocked her flight powers, which meant Dani was… falling.

"Oh sh-" Dani said before she dropped out of the sky and plummeted towards the ground. In a moment, she landed on a table in a partially pizza parlor, hard. Fortunately, Dani had turned intangible to go through the glass ceiling, but turned tangible when she hit the table.

Dani opened one eye and looked down at her stomach wound to make sure it wasn't bleeding again.

Imagine her surprise when the saw the umbrella sticking out her middle. Apparently, when she'd turned tangible, an umbrella that was in the middle of the table had been in the middle of her previously intangible stomach.

Dani stared at it for a couple seconds, before she started speaking. "OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD! THERE'S A FREAKING UMBRELLA IN MY STOMACH! I'M GONNA DIE!" She screamed, before she remembered something. "Oh wait, I'm a ghost. Stupid!" Dani smacked herself upside the head before phasing through the table and ground, then coming up through the ground, leaving the ecto-net behind.

"Uh… sorry about that." Was she blushing? Yes, Dani Phantom, little sister of one of the greatest superheroes in the history of FOREVER was blushing because she had panicked. It's the little stuff that matters.

"I-It's okay?" One of the guys at the table she crashed on managed, totally weirded out.

"Really? Great! Anyway, I gotta go before this dude that's trying to kill me finds me and all that stuff." Dani said, before going through the ceiling intangible.

What Dani didn't realize was that she had landed on the table of THE Teen Titans, heroes of Jump City. And they sure as heck wasn't going to let some girl younger then them be hunted by some hunter dude.

"TItans, go!" Robin shouted, pulling out his bo-stick.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL MEH WHY!**

**Btw, I'm working on making my dialogue more life-like, so sometimes I'll use slang or whatever to make it more realistic. **

**Also:**

**This story actually has a plot! All my other stories are totally winging it XD**

**This is actually one of the shorter things I've written… o.O**

**OHA**


	2. Yeah it's cancelled

**Uh… hi guys. It's um, been a while, hasn't it?**

**SO this is OwlHeadAthena, after a long LONG time coming back to update 'Thrown Together.'**

**But, as much as I hate to admit it, this isn't a new chapter.**

**Regrettably, this story is now, forever, discontinued. Or at least by me XD**

**I am OFFICIALLY saying this, not through some PM or whatever, that 'Thrown Together' is up for adoption.**

**See, for one, I have completely lost inspiration for this thing. :|**

**Also, this story honestly had no plot. It was just something that I randomly put up to clear up my writing notebook. And it was only a week after I posted it that I realized I had no other ideas to follow it. (*insert sheepish smile here*)**

**So if you want to adopt this story, then either review or PM me. Now, this isn't 'whoever asks first gets it' sort of thing. If only one person wants this story, then fine. If not, however, then I will review every contestants stories and choose the writer with the best work.**

**So now, the only question is, WHO WANTS THIS CRAPPY STORY? XD**

**~OHA**


	3. ADOPTION!

**Hooray! This story has been adopted! 8DDDDD  
>Give a big round of applause to...<strong>

**TIGERWOLF1103!  
><strong>

**Thanks, dude, so much, for taking this off my hands XD**

**So... uh... anyway:  
>I'm gonna have to go now and comfort my dad's family since my Grandma just died this morning :**

**... Well, that sort of ruined the 'happy' moment there. Sorry!**

**~OHA **


End file.
